


freaky what are we?

by haechair



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Exchanging bodies, M/M, inspired by that mini movie johnny and mark did on jcc, keeping the relationship (whatever relationship they have) a secret, no label relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23669554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haechair/pseuds/haechair
Summary: Mark and Donghyuck exhanged bodies and they trace back their yesterday to find out why.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 99





	freaky what are we?

Donghyuck was never the one who believes in magic or curses or things related to that. Whenever Renjun rumbles about his theories regarding ghosts or whatever spiritual or supernatural things he couldn’t explain, Donghyuck finds himself rolling his eyes, not believing any word that comes out of his mouth.

But for some reasons, he now finds himself, or should he say Mark, listening attentively to every theory Renjun comes up with about the apparent exchange of their bodies.

“There’s this movie I’ve watched. Are you sure you didn’t eat any fortune cookie?”

Donghyuck, who’s in Mark’s body, looked at Jisung with an unimpressed look. “I told you! I didn’t!”

“Oh my god!” Mark, who’s in Donghyuck’s body, sighed and rubbed his hands on his face, completely worried and anxious.

“How about let’s go back to yesterday and see if any unusual thing happened to the both of you which resulted to..whatever this is.” Jaemin suggested, motioning to the both of them.

Donghyuck looked at Mark (at himself) which is across the room, sitting on a chair, staring at his arm (Donghyuck’s arm).

“Okay.”

-

“So, when you two first woke up, where were you and what did you do?”

Mark looked at Donghyuck but Donghyuck looked away, cheeks red. If he doesn’t tell the truth to Renjun (and friends) they might not be able to go back to their respective bodies. So, he answers truthfully.

_“Hey, wake up.”_

_Donghyuck opened his eyes to be greeted by the blinding sun entering Mark’s room through the window. He looked at his left and saw Mark, sitting and looking at him. Their in the 127 dorm and Donghyuck had slept in beside Mark-_

“Why?” Jeno asked.

Donghyuck struggled to find words and so he looked at Mark, seeking for help but of course the older one also couldn’t find any good reasons. You’re very helpful, Mark. He thanked Mark in his mind.

“J-Just because..”

“Anyways!” Mark shouted bringing back all of them to the main purpose of the conversation.

_“What time is it?”_

_“6:30. We have to be ready at 7.” Mark replied, lazily as he picked his shirt from the floor._

_Donghyuck yawned and slammed his body back to the soft comfort of the matress. He let the blanket cover his entire body as he try and get more sleep._

_“Hey,” Mark shook him but the only thing he did was groan._

_They’ve just spent the entire night practicing for their comeback and Donghyuck’s body just aches and he just wants to stay in bed all day long._

“..A little more of forcing Donghyuck to wake up and then we both readied ourselves to go out with the hyungs to go to the practice room.”

Donghyuck stared at Mark while Mark stares at Renjun who’s pacing back and forth across the room. Donghyuck pursed his lips and thought about some details Mark left in that morning.

_Donghyuck felt an arm wrap him from behind and the coldness of the room lessened with the warm chest pressed behind him._

“We went to the practice room in different cars. Nothing really happened, significantly. We just practiced.” Mark placed his lips in a firm, tight line after saying that.

“Until when?” Jaemin asked who’s sitting cross-legged in the floor.

They’re all in the dream’s dorm, scattered across the living room with only Renjun standing up, totally into the concept. Donghyuck sighed, exhausted. He looked down and saw the pale skin of Mark instead of his honey-like golden skin.

“Until afternoon before we all decided to take a break and eat.”

At this point, Donghyuck was just tired from all the thinking they’ve been doing all day and just let Mark do all the talking for once. Usually, Donghyuck would never hold his tongue and will always have to say something but he doesn’t have the energy to interfere today.

_“What food do you guys want?”_

_“Are we just gonna call a delivery?”_

_Donghyuck collapsed, glistening with sweat from all of the dancing, on to the floor with a water bottle in his hand. He felt a body sit beside him. He has his eyes closed and he can hear the silent discussion of the older guys in the room about what kind of food to get. Donghyuck is okay with everything so he just let them be._

_“You good?”_

_He opened his one eye to take a peek at Mark who’s sitting beside him who has his eyes fixated on the other members. Sometimes(most of the time), he feels very touched whenever Mark silently asks him if he’s still okay._

_He just nodded and smirked. “Worried too much?”_

_Mark scoffed but still smiled after, shaking his head._

_Donghyuck sat straight and enveloped his arms around Mark’s shoulders. “Don’t worry about me, I’m fine.” He said in a teasing tone making Mark flinch and wiggle his way out of Donghyuck’s embrace._

_“Ah!” Mark groaned and stood up pushing Donghyuck and leaving him laughing in the floor._

Donghyuck was the only one who looked back to that conversation because Mark completely left that part out.

“We had chicken delivered and we ate. Nothing really happened.” Mark sighed.

“Continue..”

Donghyuck chewed on his lower lip as he stares at Mark. He did nothing but stare at Mark, today, honestly. He’s just worried about all the events Mark leaves out in telling the story to Renjun. What if that was the reason they exchanged bodies?

When Mark stared back at him, he realized he’s basically biting Mark’s lip. He immediately let the flesh between his teeth go before averting his eyes to somewhere else aside from Mark’s heated gaze.

_“Wait..” Donghyuck pushed Mark and breathed. “Shouldn’t we go back to them, now?”_

_When they decided to take a break, Mark pulled him to somewhere away from the other members and that explains the position they are in, now. Mark’s arms wrapped in Donghyuck’s waist while he feels the wall behind him and the warmth of Mark’s body in front._

_He doesn’t really know what they are, truthfully. A few flirting_ _here and there, a lot of spending time with each other, a lot of text messages and phone calls whenever one’s with a different unit to promote with, a lot of shared hugs and kisses, a lot of nights spent curled in Mark’s bed and that’s it. No exact label of what they are._

_Sometimes, he wonders. What does Mark feel? What goes on in his mind?_

_“A little bit more.” Mark insisted before leaning down-_

“We just practiced.”

“So, after you ate lunch, you practiced, took a break and then practiced and then that’s it? What happened next?” Jaemin summed up.

Mark shifted on his seat and cleared his throat. “We went for a walk.”

“All of you?” Jisung asked.

Mark shook his head. “N-No. Just me and Donghyuck.” Mark licked his lips and waited for any response.

“Surprised, Manager let you.” Jaemin commented.

“Then?” Jeno prod.

“Oh!” Donghyuck exclaimed, standing up from his seat with wide eyes and mouth open, remembering a specific moment they’ve shared.

Everyone on the edge of their seats as Donghyuck recalled what happened yesterday.

_After the practice, they had some free time and Mark asked him to stroll a little around the area. There was this alley which is full of line of stores of different backgrounds. They were just walking along the alley shone by the moonlight and light from the stores._

_Since it was already quite late in the evening, only a few stores are left open. Donghyuck let a breath out and put his hands inside the pockets of his jacket, feeling cold._

_Silence is heavy between them. Both lost in their thoughts. Donghyuck turned his gaze at Mark who was just staring straight ahead, looking beautiful with his face illuminated by the moonlight. He doesn’t know why but he felt a pang of pain in his chest. Was Mark that beautiful that it pained him so much?_

_He doesn’t know what they are and he would be more than happy to know. What are we, Mark?_

_He wants to dive in to the depths of Mark’s mind to know, to feel. Do you feel the same way as me? Does your heart hurt too when you look at me the same way as my heart do?_

_Mark suddenly came into a halt in front of an old looking shop. It’s wooden walls and doors obviously worn out._

_‘ANTIQUE SHOP’ it said in front of it._

_“Do you wanna go in?” Donghyuck asked_

_Mark looked at him before nodding. Donghyuck didn’t say a word and went to the door, immediately. He turned the knob and it was open so he pushed through. It was just a one room store, illuminated by one yellow light in the middle. Tables and shelves are all scattered everywhere but still in an organized way._

_“Oh, hello! Hello!”_

_They both turned their heads to the old man with a very high-pitched voice who just greeted them. He went out from the counter from the right and walked towards them. The old man was short and his hair full of white. He was wearing a white dress shirt, blue high waisted pants and black suspenders._

_“Good evening. We were just strolling around.” Mark informed the man._

_The old man smiled. “I know.” He lift his finger up, making the two boys wait, before he runs behind the counter he went out from a little while ago._

_Mark and Donghyuck shared confused looks before Donghyuck shrugged his shoulders. They both waited for the old man to be visible again. When he appeared from the counter, he was holding two slim black boxes._

_He walked towards them with an excited grin on his face._

_“Here, here. See, these are necklaces.”_

_“Oh.”_

_Donghyuck looked at the opened boxes in the old man’s palm and was quite surprised. The other box has a necklace with a sun hanging unto it while the other has a necklace with a moon hanging unto it. It looked like it was a couple necklace for they both complete each other._

_  
It’s beautiful._

_“There are so many things to be said and to be done, however, you won’t be able to say or do everything in this short life we have. So, I suggest you say or do everything you can, right now.”_

_“Eh?”_

_Donghyuck just wants to get out of the store and hurry back to the dorms to play but Mark seems so interested that he let him be for a while._

_The two necklaces were charming, for some reasons he can’t quite explain. It’s like it’s drawing him into it._

_Mark picked up the moon necklace but the man slapped his hand away. “Pay for it, first.” The man smiled._

“So, you bought a couple necklace from an antique shop?” Renjun asked.

“Oh, yeah..” Mark trailed off, finally remembering.

“Where is it now, then?” Jisung asked.

“In the 127 dorm.”

-

“Should we tell them?” Donghyuck asked Mark on their ride in the elevator.

The both of them went back to the dream dorm last night for it was closer hence explaining the people who dealt with their problem, today.

“No, I don’t think so.”

“This is pretty cool.” Donghyuck said before looking at Mark who was already looking at him. “I’ve always known I was pretty but seeing myself from your perspective is quite different.” Donghyuck smirked.

Donghyuck feels like he’s looking at his reflection in a mirror except if he actually looks at a mirror right now, Mark’s the only figure he’ll see.

Even if Mark was in Donghyuck’s body, he still stood like his usual self. Shoulders wide and back straight. Opposite of how usually Donghyuck stands, shoulders slumped making him look smaller than he actually is.

“Stop joking. It’s not even funny.” Mark scowled on him.

“I’m sorry. I mean, it’s not like we exchange bodies everyday.”

Mark didn’t reply, anymore and just waited patiently to reach his floor. Mark stayed at the 10th floor while Donghyuck stayed at the 9th. Donghyuck went out of the elevator first.

“Wait!” Mark screamed, forcing the elevator door open. Donghyuck looked back at him. “You’re Mark, Remember?”

Donghyuck nods in realization before rolling his eyes. “It’s not like it’s not normal to see me in your room, anyways.” Donghyuck whispered under his breath and went inside the elevator again while Mark goes out.

“What?”

“I said let’s just meet at the lobby.”

-

“Hey, you didn’t go back last night? You slept at Donghyuck’s?”

“W-What?” Donghyuck was surprised that the first thing that greets him is a Jaehyun sitting on the couch on their living room, asking him. He composed himself, right away. “No. We slept at Dream’s. Yo.” He awkwardly adds the ‘yo’ in the end to be a little Mark-y.

Jaehyun furrowed his eyebrows and just nodded, giving his focus back to the book on his lap.

Donghyuck went straight to Mark’s room and opened his cabinet. There lies the black box with the moon necklace.

He went down, immediately, ignoring Jaehyun’s questioning stares behind his back. He saw Mark (himself) on the lobby, holding the same box as him.

-

“We never really wore this, you know?” Donghyuck said while they’re walking back to the store they’ve been to last night but now in clear sky and a scorching sun above them.

Thankfully, aside from the dance practice they’ll be having later, their calendar is clear and the Manager let them go like this.

“I’m sorry.”

Donghyuck stopped walking and stared at Mark, confused.“What for?”

Mark looked at him as if it was obvious. He walked towards Donghyuck and grabbed the moon necklace from him and went behind Donghyuck. He placed the box he’s holding to Donghyuck’s hand and put the necklace on Donghyuck’s neck (which is Mark’s neck.)

The moon chain sitting on between Mark’s pale collarbones. “It’s nice.” Mark smiled.

He took the sun necklace from Donghyuck’s hand and wore it on his own.

‘What are you doing?’ Donghyuck wants to ask. He can see the exhaustion in Mark’s eyes. He, again, doesn’t know why but he wants to cry. Whatever Mark is doing right now hurts. The way he looks at him like he finds him beautiful that maybe his heart aches too just like Donghyuck’s heart ache when looks at Mark. The way Mark smiles at him like he’s someone the makes him happy the most.

Mark stepped closer and pulled him by his arms, gently. Mark’s lips (Donghyuck’s lips) found his (Mark’s lips). They’re kissing in a middle of an alley and Donghyuck’s heart just wants to jump out of his chest.

‘I love you.’ Is what Donghyuck wants to say when they part, lips swollen, cheeks flushed.

But Mark gets the chance before him. “I love you.”

Donghyuck’s eyes went wide. His chest feeling tight and heavy. The tight feeling in his chest left him when tears started to pool on his eyes making Mark panic, hugging him close. Why is he even crying? Is it the relief that Mark also feels the same way as him? 

“I love you, too. So much.” Donghyuck whispered. His voice muffled by Mark’s shoulder as he’s pressed to it but he knows Mark heard it.

“I know.” Mark left kisses on Donghyuck’s temple.

-

Donghyuck woke up feeling light-headed. He looks around and gathered he’s in his room. He sighed and looked at his arm. A smile crept up to his face when he saw that honey-like golden skin of his and not that pale skin of Mark.

_“There are so many things to be said and to be done, however, you won’t be able to say or do everything in this short life we have. So, I suggest you say or do everything you can, right now.”_


End file.
